Juego de Muñecas
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Una importante y secreta reunion entre Yellow y Blue Diamond es el escenario perfecto para una historia entre sus Pearls


**Holi, holo. Bueno, este cortito one-shot se me ocurrio mientras veía un vídeo de recopilación de "comics" de steven universe. Así que, técnicamente, no es mi idea, pero me pareció genial plasmarla en un fanfic. Tambien, quiero usar este fic como mi presentacion antes el fandom de Steven Universe.**

 **Pues, lo demas, ya saben. Steven Universe no me pertenece, le pertenece a la azucarada y a cartoon network.**

 **VIVA EL LAPIDOT! BIATCHES!**

* * *

 **\- ¡ABRAN PASO A UNA DE LAS REGENTES DE NUESTRO PLANETA! ¡BLUE DIAMOND!** – Una gema pequeña pero de voz potente anunciaba la llegada de la gobernante.

Una caravana de varias gemas de coloración azul avanzaba lentamente, llevaban en sus hombros un gran trono con una gema de gran tamaño con la cara tapada por un velo. Avanzaban lentamente hacia un gran trono en el cual estaba sentada otra de las diamantes, Yellow Diamond. Observaba como se iba acercando la comitiva de su "compañera" con una mirada imperturbable.

\- **Blue.** – Dijo Yellow Diamond seriamente cuando Blue estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

\- **Yellow**. – Le respondió serenamente la mencionada.

\- **Supongo es tiempo de nuestra "reunión importante"**.

\- **Ciertamente, lo es.** – Respondió Blue Diamond tranquilamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Yellow Diamond asintió mientras tenía una media sonrisa. Con una señal ordeno a todo su sequito que las dejaran solas, a todos, menos a su Pearl. Blue Diamond hizo lo mismo después de bajarse de su trono, ordenando a su sequito que les dieran privacidad, a todos, menos a su Pearl. Varias gemas se indignaron de que unas simples Pearls fueran aceptadas a estar presentes durante una importantísima reunión que involucre a dos de sus diamantes. "No es justo" gritaban unas, "ellas no son importantes" gritaban otras, "también queremos estar presentes".

 **\- ¡SILENCIO!** – Gritaron ambas diamantes asustando a sus subordinadas.

Las gemas se retiraron molestas y algunas rechinando los dientes. Tanto Yellow como Blue Pearl se removían nerviosas en sus lugares, dirigían las miradas hacia otro lado, sonrojadas. Cuando estuvieron las cuatro solas Yellow Diamond soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- **¿Esto siempre tendrá que ser así cada vez que tenemos que reunirnos?**

\- **Supongo que así es. No es algo que se pueda evitar.** – Respondió estoicamente Blue Diamond

\- **Pues no hay nada que hacer.** – Se encogió de hombros. – **Andando Pearl**

\- **Vamos Pearl.** – Hablo Blue.

\- **¡Si mi Diamante!** – Contestaron al unísono ambas Pearls comenzando a caminar detrás de sus respectivos diamantes.

X

X

X

 _Las Diamantes discutían sobre sus planes a futuro para el Homeworld, planes de conquista y de expansión, en un rincón apartado de sus líderes, las Pearls se mantenían inmóviles viendo a sus señoras. Yellow Pearl se tallaba con sus manos con nerviosismo mientras respiraba silenciosa pero agitadamente, Blue Pearl mientras tanto trataba de mantenerse tranquila manteniendo una actitud tranquila, pero se lograba notar un ligero rubor creciente en sus mejillas._

 _-_ _ **Ho-hola Blue.**_ _– Dijo Yellow P. tratando de no ahogarse con su propia saliva._

 _-_ _ **Hola Yellow.**_ _– Respondió con nerviosismo_

 _La mente de la subordinada de Yellow Diamond trataba de tranquilizarse lo más que pudiera, pero sin mucho éxito. Desde que su diamante realizaba reuniones con otra de las grandes líderes del Homeworld, Blue Diamond, había comenzado a sentirse extraña, abrumada. Todo, desde que la vio a ella, otra gema de su misma especie, a la acompañante de Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl. Verla tan serena, tan pacifica, con su rostro cubriéndole la cara, le causo un choque en su mundo. Ella sabía que nunca habría nadie que le ganara a su diamante, pero verla a ella, ahí, le provoco un choque en su cabeza y en sus sentimientos._

 _Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Blue Pearl no eran tan diferentes a los de su "compañera". Desde su creación, hace miles de años, Blue Pearl había sido asignda como "asistente" de Blue Diamond, cosa que no podría causarle mayor orgullo de sí misma. Ella, una simple perla, una gema de baja categoría, acompañaba a su diamante a donde ella lo requiriera. Gracias a su diamante, había hecho más de lo que una de su clase podría aspirar a hacer. Y entre esas cosas, se encontró con otra igual que ella, en su misma situación._

 _-_ _ **Pearl**_ _. – Alzaron la voz ambas diamantes._

 _Las susodichas dieron un ligero brinco antes de contestar al mismo tiempo. –_ _ **¿Si mi Diamond?**_

 _-_ _ **Yellow y yo necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, a solas.**_

 _-_ _ **Por favor retírense unos momentos.**_

 _Ambas perlas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar para darles espacio a sus gobernantes. Si bien, ambas iban erguidas, caminaban lentamente con nerviosismo, Blue delante de Yellow. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas como para no oír a las diamantes conversar, Yellow Pearl no pudo resistir más, si no hablaba pronto su gema se volvería inestable. Agarro a Blue Pearl de la muñeca, deteniéndola de su caminar. Esta dio un respingo ante la sorpresa._

 _-_ _ **¿Ye-yellow?**_

 _-_ _ **Blue, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante**_ _._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué-qué sucede?**_

 _Y como única respuesta obtuvo a Yellow Pearl capturando sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo, de desesperación. A ambas perlas les temblaban las piernas, los brazos, básicamente todo el cuerpo. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Cuando se separaron, un pequeño hilillo de saliva conecto sus bocas durante unos pocos segundos antes de romperse. Se miraron, estaban sonrojadas y jadeantes, estuvieron así hasta que Blue Pearl logro salir del trance._

 _-_ _ **Yellow, ¿Qué haces?**_ _– Pregunto alarmada. Sin embargo, la susodicha no dijo, ni hizo nada. –_ _ **Si nuestras Diamonds se enteran, nos destruirán a ambas.**_

 _-_ _ **Dime que no me quieres.**_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué?**_

 _-_ _ **Dime que no me quieres Blue, dime que no me quieres y me detendré**_ _._

 _Ante sus palabras, Blue Pearl se quedó estática, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Su mente, su razón le decían que dijera que no, que era mejor detenerse antes de que salieran perjudicadas; pero todo lo demás, sus sentimientos, su corazón, todo su cuerpo le decía que sí, que dijera que si la quería, no quería que Yellow Pearl se detuviera._

 _Aun esperando una respuesta, Yellow Pearl no se esperó que ahora fuera Blue la que la agarra de la cara para plantarle un beso como el que ella le había dado hace unos instantes._

 _-_ _ **Si te quiero, y no quiero que te detengas**_ _. – Le respondió al fin Blue Pearl._

 _Yellow Pearl le quito el cabello que cubría el rostro de la azul, revelando que poseía un solo ojo. A Blue Pearl creyó que le molestaría, pero no fue así. Yellow solo le dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besarla con hambre, con lujuria. Ambas perlas querían más, necesitaban más. Yellow metió sus pulgares debajo de las axilas de Blue y había comenzado a bajar lentamente su traje para…_

\- **¡MI DIAMOND! ¡MI DIAMOND!** – Una gema corpulenta amarilla irrumpió en la reunión sin ninguna delicadeza. – **Aquí Citrine X2AK6. Traigo reportes urgentes de la colonia V52…**

La gema llamada Citrine se quedó muda al observar tanto a Yellow como Blue Diamond sentadas en el piso, cada una con una Pearl en sus manos como si fueran muñecas.

\- **¿¡COMO OSAS INTERRUMPIR EN UNA REUNION TAN IMPORTANTE DE TUS DIAMONDS!?** – Vocifero Yellow Diamond muy enojada.

\- **¡TUS ACTOS SE VERAN MORTALMENTE CASTIGADOS!** – Dijo Blue Diamond perdiendo totalmente la serenidad.

\- **¡Mis Diamonds! ¡Les ruego que me perdonen! ¡Yo no sabía que estaban en una reunión muy importante!** – Suplicaba Citrine de rodillas por clemencia.

Ambas diamantes caminaron hacia la pobre gema que no dejaba de lloriquear a pesar de su tamaño. Ambas dieron un puñetazo en donde estaba la gema, deshaciendo su forma física y rompiendo su gema en el acto. Sin embargo, estaban lejos de estar satisfechas y continuaron lanzando golpes al piso donde vieran algún fragmento de gema.

Ajenas a lo que pasaba cerca de ellas, las perlas estaban espalda con espalda sentadas en el piso, Yellow Pearl mascullando cosas con la cara roja de vergüenza; mientras Blue Pearl se abrazaba el pecho, con la cara roja y mirando hacia el piso. – **No puedo esperar a que encuentren un nuevo planeta para conquistar y, o destruir**. – Dijo Yellow Pearl, lo que Blue Pearl solo asentía enérgicamente.


End file.
